50 Ways to Say Goodbye
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Yksi laulu ja kaksi kirjoittajaa, jotka onneksi eivät tapelleet juurikaan projektin aikana. Tuloksena kaksi songfikkiä. Hahmot: Romano ja Espanja sekä Preussi ja Unkari. Kappale: 50 ways to say goodbye Train.
1. Sipi: En sanoisi hyvästi

**VyraNote: Tällä kertaa kannattaa lukeakin tämä. **Huomenta tai mitä päivää nyt onkaan menossa. Minä ja Sipi teimme pienen kilpailun tuossa joku viikko sitten. Otimme saman kappaleen ja sitten julmasti toisiamme mulkoillen ja salajuonia punoen teimme omat versiomme. Nyt sitten lätkäsemme nämä tänne (tai minä lätkäsen) ja saatte päättää kumpi on parempi! Ensimmäinen on Sieppelin käsialaa ja toisessa luvussa on sitten minun versioni.

Kappale on Trainin 50 ways to say goodbye. Sieppeli valitsi hahmoiksi Espanjan ja Romanon ja minä otin Preussin ja Unkarin. Laitan enkku ikärajaksi T mutta suomeksi sanoisin että... K-11? Mun vois kyllä olla Sallittu. Joo, Sipi on K-11.

Ja FF kiusaa minua joten kappaleiden välit saattavat olla epäsäännöllisiä. Kyseessä on siis tekninen vika eikä missään nimessä yritys sabotoida Sipin kirjotus.

Title: En sanoisi hyvästi  
Author: Sieppeli  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Genre: Songfic  
Biisi: Train – 50 ways to say goodbye  
Hahmot: Etelä-Italia, Espanja  
Disclaimer: En omista biisin sanoja enkä Hetalian hahmoja, mutta senhän se taisitte jo arvatakin.  
Summary: "Ti odio!", ja sitten Espanja katosi.

"Ti odio, Spagna, ti odio!"

_My heart is paralyzed  
My head was over sized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good_

Aina välillä heidän kahden keskustelu päättyi siihen lauseeseen. Sitä seurasi usein vihaisen italialaisen poistuminen paikalta ovia (tai muita käsille ulottuvia objekteja) paiskoen. Olihan keskustelu juuri päätetty äärimmäisen vihan ilmaisemiseen toista kohtaan.

Jokin kaunis kerta olivat pöydällä olleet särkyvät esineet lentäneet italialaisen häipyessä maahan. Espanjalainen oli pitkäksi venähtäneeksi aikaa jäänyt seisomaan hiljentyneeseen huoneeseen. Lopulta hän oli huokaissut syvään ja etsinyt tiensä tuolille, laskien päänsä käsiensä varaan ja hiljaa mielessään laskenut sataan. Sitten kahteensataan. Lopulta tuhanteen.

Ja vielä aivan lopuksi hän oli ottanut kaulaltaan ristin, rukoillut tuuleen mieltä helpottavan rukouksen painamalla kultaista kaulansa koristetta huulilleen.

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say..._

Samaan aikaan lätäkön toisella puolella italialainen paiskoi tällä kertaa oman ranta-asuntonsa ovea ja läsähtänyt sohvalleen. Pikkuveli ei tähän asuntoon tulisikaan, joten oman talon rauha oli sallittua antia hetken. Italialainen kaivoi sohvalla maatessaan vielä puhelimensa pöydälle ja tiedottomasti jäi odottamaan sen soimista. Kohta Espanja soittaisi, kohta hän pahoittelisi ja kaikki olisi paremmin.

Sitä puhelua ei ikinä tullutkaan.

_She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died_

Viikonkaan kuluttua kukaan ei vielä osannut sanoa mitä oli tapahtunut. Seuraavana meni kuukausi, eikä kukaan ollut vieläkään kuullut yhtä ainutta sanaa kadonneesta Espanjasta. Etelä-Italia oli Ranskan jälkeen ensimmäinen, jonka luokse tultiin kyselemään tämän meren takaisen naapurin sijainnista, mutta vastaus oli aina jotain nenäkästä.

"Hukkui varmaan, bastardo…"  
"Hyppäsi sillalta!"  
"Parempi että katosikin!"

Maille, jotka eivät eteläpuolista Italiaa tunteneet, näytti, ettei miestä kiinnostanut lainkaan. Hänelle läheisemmät valtiot tiesivät harmikseen, että Romano ei turhaan tarkistellut BlackBerryään viiden minuutin välein tai ollut normaalia puheliaampi; Tämä valtio oli huolissaan.

_My pride still feels the sting_  
_You were my everything_  
_Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_  
_She'll think I'm Superman_  
_Not "super minivan"_  
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

__Tilanne alkoi hiljalleen käydä sietämättömäksi ja lopulta Etelä-Italia lopetti kriisikokouksissa käymisen. Mitä hyötyä niistä oli, jos vain joka päivä mietittiin tulevaisuuden mahdollisuuksia sille, ettei Espanjaa enää löytyisi. Tilanne tarvitsi toimintaa. Ja vaikka osalle sitä olikin vaikea uskoa, tämä puoli Italiaa oli veljiään parempi siinä asiassa.

Ensivaikeus oli saada oma mafia hänen omalle puolelleen vaikka vain pariksi viikoksi. Lopulta lupauksilla, joita kukaan ei enää muistaisi kuluneiden viikkojen jälkeen, saatiin tehtyä sopimus joka helpotti valtion liikkumista oman maansa pimeimmissä paikoissa.

Kaikkien kansalaisten valheiden vyyhdistä, joka alkoi hiljalleen selvitä, selvisi maailman johtavalle mafiamaalle sentään jotain totuudesta: Joku tiesi jotain. Jollain oli tieto. Jostakusta saisi totuuden imettyä irti jos käyttäisi oikeita keinoja. Ja jos ylihinnoitellut halpatyöläisviinit eivät olleet tähän tarkoitukseen oikeat, niin italiassa osattiin myös puhua luodeilla.

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say..._

"Non lo so niente! Davvero!" Joku mies itki pelosta kylmän teräksen painaessa häntä ohimolle. Mies ei nähnyt uhkaajansa kasvoja, joka seisoi hänen vierellään, pakottaen polvistuneen miehen katsomaan mustaa seinää. Uhkaajan ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään. Pelko oli paras puhuttaja ja hänen oli tarvinnut vain kerran kysyä kysymyksensä, jonka jälkeen paniikissa ollut mies oli alkanut höpöttää. Jokaisen kieltävän huudahduksen jälkeen hän oli vain kuulostanut enemmän valehtelijalta ja hän tiesi sen itsekin. Ja jokaisen valheen jälkeen Romano oli ollut varmempi, että hän painaisi kohta liipasimesta. Ei ketään haittaisi. Kukaan ei jäisi tätäkään narkkaria kaipaamaan. Miehestä oli ollut sillä hetkellä ja siitä lähtien hyötyä vain hänelle itselleen, vaikka sitä ennen hänestä oli ollut harmia. Mutta jos narkkari tiesi jotain, hänellä voisi olla alibi elää. Jos ei…

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by_ _a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died (died, died)_

Tasku tärisi. Taskussa oli puhelin! Joku siis yritti soittaa Romanolle. Polvillaan nyyhkyttävä narkkari selitti tarinaa kolmesta vaimosta ja kymmenestä lapsesta joita hänen olisi tarvinnut ruokkia ja valtio ehti miettiä kaksi kertaa vastaisiko puhelimeensa. Ainakin hänellä oli hyvä syy katsoa soittaja.

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you_  
_I wanna be the one you're dying to_  
_Love... but you don't want to_

Hetken oli Romano tuijottanut soittajan nimeä ja sitten hän oli potkaissut narkkarin pois jaloistaan.  
"Ala vetää siitä!" Hän ärähti ja painoi äkkiä puhelimen korvalleen painettuaan vastausnappia. Italialisen nopeasti uhattu narkkari oli häipynyt paikalta.

"DOVE SEI!?" Romano karjui puhelimeen äänekkäämmin kuin oli tarkoitus. Mitään ei kuulunut.  
"MISSÄ OLETKIN, AION ETSIÄ SINUT, AION MURHATA SINUT JA SEN JÄLKEEN OLET MINULLE VELKAA ILLALLISEN!"

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say..._  
_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say..._

Hiljaisuuteen huudon jälkeen ei meinannut kuulua vastausta, mutta kerrankin Etelä-Italia odotti puolikärsivällisesti. Lopulta kuului kuiskaus.

"Gracias." Ja sitten puhelu oli katkennut.

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

Romano ehti soittaa seuraavan puhelun ennen matkansa jatkamista.  
"Fratello?" Oli pikkuveli vastannut.  
"Minä tapan Espanjan!" Enempää ei isoveljen ollut tarvinnut sanoa ja oli voinut katkaista puhelun. Pikkuveljen oli parempi ymmärtää siitä kaikki.

Synkän, epämääräisessä paikassa olleen talon ulkopuolelta löytyi ihmiset, joiden mukana eteläinen Italia oli tullutkin tänne.  
"Saitteko mahdollisesti sen helkkarin puhelun jäljitettyä!?" Romano oli ärjäissyt. Ihmisiltä tuli mutinaa, joka laskettiin kylläksi ja oikeat tiedot annettiin valtiolle. Se oli viimeinen kerta kun tämä porukka näki toisensa, sillä heidän "työnantajansa" oli päättänyt lähteä etsimään naapurinsa ja ilman äskeistä porukkaa. Valmistakoon orjatyöllä viinejään, sillä ei ollut enää väliä.

Vain sillä oli enää väliä, että missä Espanja oli.

_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

Parin luodin, nyrkkitappelujen ja italialaisen säheltämisen jälkeen Romano retuutti tyhmännäköistä ja kovia kokenutta Espanjaa ulos vielä äskeistäkin epämääräisemmästä talosta vetäen tätä kiharasta tukasta. Kumpikaan ei puhunut sen enempää, kuin että Espanja inisi joka väliin; "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai," ja sekin johtui siitä että Romano puristi hänen hiuksistaan hieman liian lujaa.

Lopulta, lyhyen kävelymatkan jälkeen he löysivät toisensa paljon valoisammalta puolelta kaupunkia ja Romano paiskasi espanjalaisen päin tiestä kohoavaa, matalaa kivistä jotakin vasten, josta naapuri saisi ottaa tukea.

Romano ei huutanut. Espanja oli jo nähnyt kuinka hän oli raivonnut omille kansalaisilleen ja se riitti tältä päivältä. Kuukauteen auringonvaloa näkemätön espanjalainen kasaantui tielle, jossa hän keräsi kehoonsa auringonvaloa ja hengitti puhdasta ilmaa. Ohi kulkevat italialaiset saivat ajatella mitä halusivat maassa istumisesta, mutta tällä hetkellä sillä ei ollut niin väliä. Romano istui toisen valtion vierelle ja painoi oman päänsä polviinsa.  
_  
__She was c__aught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

"Scusa." Tuli italialaisen suusta mutina. Espanja alkoi nauraa helpottuneena.

_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

"

Lo siento." Espanja vastasi ja raahautui halaamaan italialaista, joka oli käsiensä piilossa alkanut itkeä helpotuksesta.

"Olen pahoillani."

**VyraNote2**: Mie pidin tästä enemmän~


	2. Vyra

**VyraNo****te: **Ja tämä on minun versioni~  
_Hahmot/ pari: Unkari ja Preussi, PruHun  
Ikäraja: Sallittu  
Disclaimer: Hetalia ja kappaleen lyyrikat eivät ole minun._

_My heart is paralyzed  
__My head was oversized  
__I'll take the high road like I should  
__You said it's meant to be  
__That it's not you, it's me_

"Sinä… Minä…?" Mies yritti saada jotain ulos suustaan, mutta sanat olivat tyystin kadonneet, aivan kuten hymy häntä katsovan naisen huulilta. Unkarin silmät seurasivat vakavina hetken kunnes hän päätyi siihen lopputulokseen, ettei Preussi saisi sanottua mitään.

"Sinä ja minä ovat eriasia", unkarilainen aloitti taas hitaasti, "Gil, sen jälkeen kun… Minä heikkenin, en ole enää voinut pitää asioita kunnossa. Liittoutuminen Itävallan kanssa on ainoa vaihtoehto."

"Sinä voisit liittoutua minun kanssani", preussilainen ehdotti nopeasti, vaikka tiesi itsekin miten hankalassa tilanteessa he olivat.

"Me murhaisimme toisemme", Unkari totesi suoraan, "usko pois, minä mietin kaikkea mutta tämä on ainoa keino." Preussi nyki takkinsa hihoja huomaamattaan ja univormun messinkikoristeet kiilsivät hiukan lampun valossa. Unkari oli jättänyt univormunsa pois ja yksinkertainen mekko oli valittu siksi että se kätkisi hänet paremmin hämärään. Preussi ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt häntä siinä asussa ja hän epäili naisen varastaneen sen jostain.

"Minä voisin tehdä kaiken paremmin kuin se arist…", Preussi aloitti, mutta Unkari keskeytti hänet kevyellä sihahduksella.

"Kaikki on jo tehty", nainen sanoi ja perääntyi samalla kun veti hupun hiustensa peitoksi, "tänä aamuna minusta tuli virallisesti osa Itävallan keisarikuntaa… Tahdoin vain kertoa sinulle itse." Hänen äänensä vaimeni aavistuksen loppua kohden, mutta Preussi tuskin huomasi.

"Mutta…"

"Älä", Unkari käski ja hymyili hiukan ennen kuin kääntyi, "ja tämä on vain tilapäistä. Silti kavereita aina?"

"Aina", Preussi myönsi, "mutta minä rakastan sinua… " Unkari ei koskaan kuullut hänen viimeistä lausettaan, Preussi piti huolen, ettei lausunut sitä ennen kuin nainen oli varmasti kaukana poissa.

_You're leaving now for my own good_

"Hapsburgit siis saivat hänetkin", Ranska totesi eikä Preussin tarvinnut edes vastata, "mitä hänelle oikeasti tapahtui? Ei kai pelkästään tämä saa sinua eroon hänestä? Preussi vilkaisi häntä tuoppinsa yli ja mietti hetken ennen kuin vastasi.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
__She went down in an airplane  
__Fried getting suntanned_

"Hei, Gil", Espanja yllättäen kysyi, "siitä on jo vuosia, kun Unkari kävi täällä. Onko hänelle sattunut jotain?" Preussi piilotti ajatuksensa nopeasti. Siitä oli kulunut jo niin kauan kun Unkari oli hyvästellyt hänet, mutta niin oli kulunut aikaa myös siitä kun Unkari itsenäistyi taas. Mutta silti hän ei ollut tavannut naista uudelleen. Hänet oli luultavasti unohdettu.

Espanja kuitenkin jatkoi sinnikkäästi hänen tuijottamistaan kysyvästi, joten preussilainen oli pakko keksiä jotain.

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
__Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

"Bruder", Saksa aloitti väsyneellä äänellä kyllästyttyään veljensä jokseenkin häiritsevään läsnäoloon, "mikset mene jonnekin muualle?" Preussi lojui sohvalla ja vain kallisti päätään sen verran että pystyi katsomaan Saksaa.

"Fra ja Tonio ovat kiireisiä", hän sanoi tylsistyneenä, "ja kukaan muu ei vastaa puhelimeen." Saksa nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Ainakin toiset valtiot yrittivät parhaansa ja tekivät töitään, mutta kai nyt edes joku voisi pitää seuraa kyllästyneelle entiselle valtiolle.

"Entä Unkari?" Saksa lopulta kysyi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt naista aikoihin veljensä seurassa, mutta hän oli ymmärtänyt että Preussi ja Unkari olivat olleet joskus suhteellisen läheisiä.

Mutta myöntämisen sijaan preussilainen vain jähmettyi pieneksi hetkeksi ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois ennen kuin vastasi.

"Hän ei ole vapaa. Hän…"

_She met a shark under water  
__Fell and no one caught her  
__I returned everything I ever bought her_

"Oh, Gil!" Italia huusi ja juoksi miehen kiinni. Kokous oli päättynyt vain minuutteja sitten, mutta silti Italia oli jotenkin onnistunut poistumaan niin nopeasti että sai preussilaisen kiinni.

"Hei, Ita", Preussi tervehti ja pysähtyi virnistäen. Italialainen hymyili kuten aina ja alkoi selittää omia juttujaan samalla kun he kävelivät rinnakkain poispäin. Hetken päästä myös Saksa liittyi seuraan, mutta Italian puhe ei koskaan katkennut edes hetkeksi.

"Muuten, Unkari-neiti kysyi sinua…", italialainen yllättäen totesi täysin tyhjästä, "hän ei kuulemma ole nähnyt sinua aikoihin, miksi…"

"Vaikea selittää", Preussi keskeytti nopeasti, "minun pitää nyt… Mennä tuonne!" Hän häipyi paikalta niin nopeasti, että kaksi valtiota jäivät vain hämmentyneinä katsomaan hänen peräänsä.

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
__And ways to say you died_

"Minusta tuntuu, että häneltä alkavat valheet loppua", Ranska totesi.

"Ne olivat muutenkin huonoja valheita…", Espanja myönsi ja hymyili hiukan surumielisesti ajatellen valtiota, joka ei sattunut olemaan paikalla.

"…Eivätkä edes valheita", Romano mutisi itsekseen, "kukaan ei ole niin idiootti."

"Minusta se on surullista", hänen veljensä totesi hiljaa, "miksi he eivät vain voisi tavata?" Muuta valtiot nyökkäilivät, mutta kukaan ei voinut antaa pitävää vastausta.

"Rakkaus toimii toisinaan oudosti", Ranska viimein sanoi, "mutta he ovat olleet erossa jo vuosisatoja…"

"Bruder on kovapäinen", Saksa huomautti väliin.

"Mutta kovapäisyyskään ei selitä tätä", Espanja sanoi ja pudisti päätään ajatellessaan ystävänsä outoa käytöstä.

"Meidän pitäisi auttaa häntä", Italia ilmoitti ja muuta myöntyivät heti lukuun ottamatta Romanoa, mutta hänelle hiljainen hyväksyntä oli sama kuin myöntyminen.

"Mutta miten?" Saksa kysyi. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen kaikkien katseet suuntautuivat ranskalaiseen, jonka huulet kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn.

"Me tietenkin tuomme pääsyylliset paikalle", hän sanoi.

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
__I wanna be the one you're dying to  
__Love...but you don't want to_

Unkari onnistui yllättämään miehen, aivan kuten hän oli yllättänyt tämän monilla eri tavoin silloin kuin he olivat olleet pieniä. Mutta sen sijaan että hän olisi hypännyt tämän niskaan puusta tai kiertänyt hyökkäykseen kulman takaa, hän yksinkertaisesti astui huoneeseen ja sulki oven takanaan jääden seisomaan sen eteen joten Preussin pitäisi ohittaa hänet jos mieli päästä karkuun. He olivat kaiken lisäksi toisessa kerroksessa ja ikkuna oli lukittu, joten pakoteitä ei ollut.

"Hei, Gil", nainen sanoi rauhallisesti ja astui hiukan lähemmäs, "meillä taitaa olla jotain puhumista."

"Eli…", preussilainen mutisi, mutta pysytteli turvassaan sohvalla, "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Unkari kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Eikö jokin toinen kysymys olisi parempi aluksi?" hän kysyi, "kuten vaikka; 'kuinka olet voinut edelliset kaksisataa vuotta?'"

"Minä…", mies aloitti, mutta Unkari keskeytti hänet taas kuten oli tehnyt viimeksikin, kun he olivat puhuneet.

"Ajattelitko koskaan, että minulla olisi ollut ikävä sinua?"

_My pride still feels the sting  
__You were my everything_

"Se oli parempi näin", Preussi mumisi vastaukseksi, mutta jotenkin Unkari silti onnistui kuulemaan sen.

"Eli sinusta se on parempi, että sinä väität minun kuolleen?" hän kysyi ja pyöräytti silmiään, "olisit edes keksinyt hieman parempia kuolintapoja."

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
__Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

"Tuota…", mies sanoi yrittäen keksiä jotain. Siitä oli niin kauan, kun hän oli nähnyt Unkarin näin lähellä tai puhunut hänelle ja pelkkä naisen läsnäolo oli tarpeeksi kertomaan, ettei hänen tunteensa olleet muuttuneet. Hän vain toivoi, ettei Unkari sittenkään vihaisi häntä.

"Voi Gil", nainen huokaisi ja naurahti sitten, "sinä olet mahdoton! Minun pitäisi vihata sinua, koska sinä rikoit meidän sopimuksemme, mutta en vain voi…" Ehkä se oli Unkarin nauru tai sitten hänen sanansa, mutta tiukka solmu Preussin sisällä tuntui löystyvän hieman ja hän rentoutui.

"Minkä sopimuksen?" hän kysyi.

"Älä vain sano, että unohdit", Unkari vastasi, "Kavereita aina, soittaako mitään kelloja?" Preussi mietti hetken yrittäen saada mieleensä sen yön reilut kaksisataa vuotta sitten. Hän oli tehnyt parhaansa unohtaakseen sen, joten se myös kesti hetken ennen kuin hän muisti taas.

"Juuri se", Unkari sanoi tyytyväisenä, kun miehen ilme paljasti tämän ajatukset, "kuules, minä annan tämän kerran anteeksi, mutta yritä olla hieman parempi kaveri tai minä teen seuraavalla kerralla jotain kamalaa, josta sinä et pitäisi."

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

He käyttivät koko yön ja suurimman osan seuraavaa päivää puhumiseen. Aluksi Unkari torui häntä hänen käytöksestään, mutta nopeasti sävy vaihtui ja he kävivät läpi kaiken mitä heille oli tapahtunut vuosien aikana.

Seuraavassa kokouksessa Preussi jätti paikkansa veljensä vierestä ja istui Unkarin lähellä puoliksi häiriten ja puoliksi pitäen seuraa. Monet valtiot ympärillä loivat ensin tietäviä katseita heihin päin ja sitten hymyilivät toisilleen.

**VyraNote2**: Jaaaa siinä se. Hauskaa päivänjatkoa~


End file.
